Enemy Number 1
by XxxZesty LemonXxx
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember, Shizuo Heiwajima was always Izaya Orihara's enemy number one. But it was not always so. There had been someone else before Shizuo. And that someone has come back to reclaim what was rightfully hers. But what exactly did she leave behind? Rated T for violence and potty mouths. I suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds. R&R please !
1. Chapter 1

It was as normal a day as it could get. Simon stood outside handing out flyers, the trio of Raira Academy attended school. Shizuo and Tom collected debts. But this day, at least to Izaya Orihara, was a special day, a special one indeed. Since as long as Izaya could remember, Shizuo Heiwajima was enemy number one in his book. It had been that way for quite some time. But it had not always been so. There had been someone else, someone with the same intent to kill him as Shizuo.

"Ahahaha~ Today today today~ I've been waiting so long." Izaya spun around in his chair; the way Namie had watched him do everyday. Although she usually couldn't care less, that pesky human curiosity got the best of her.

"What the hell are you rambling about now?" She asked, trying not to sound interested. Izaya grinned his wicked grin and turned to face the secretary.

"Im glad you asked Namie." He said, his eyes shifting to his game board with the odd assortment of chess, checkers, and shogi pieces. He reached in one of the drawers and pulled out a red chess piece. Setting it on the board, he smirked and twirled the piece around a bit.

"Today is the day a very special person comes home~!" Izaya exclaimed, spinning around in his chair again. The secretary narrowed her eyes, and a sudden spark of urgency hit her. It was so sudden, like an impulse. But she threw a stack of papers at the odd game, knocking the pieces to the floor. Izaya's eyes widened for a moment, then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Namie-Chan, why would you do that?" He asked sickeningly sweet. Her instinct to run had begun to kick in, but she ignored it, and stood her ground.

"Oh, my mistake. I thought I'd seen a bug on the board." She played it off smoothly, though she felt as though he'd get up and slice her to bits with that switchblade of his.

"Aha, I see~" He replied to her, setting the pieces back on the board in the precise order they were originally in. In the center, Izaya put the red chess piece next to the black king piece. Grinning, he stood up and grabbed his jacket, slipped it on, and skipped toward the door.

"Ne ne, I'm going out for a while~ If I'm not back by the time Shiki-san calls, tell him I'll meet with him next week~" Izaya said, then closed the door without another word. The grin on his face grew wider, if possible, and he nearly resembled a Cheshire cat.

Shizuo walked with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Tom had let him off for the rest of the day. He thought he could have a peaceful afternoon. One filled with cigarettes, and maybe even a nice lunch with he, himself, and him. But that smell, the smell he hated oh so much, filled his nose.

"….It smells like shit." Shizuo frowned, and scanned his surroundings. The normal source of that smell had to be nearby. As if on cue, the infamous informant skipped, no, sprinted by, as if in a major hurry.

Glaring, Shizuo's hand twitched and reached for the nearest object, said object being a stop sign. Everyone in that area had fled the minute Shizuo came into sight. Upon ripping the sign from the ground, he saw nothing but red.

"IZ-AY-YA KUUUUN!" The ex-bartender roared. He had begun chasing after the oblivious informant when he himself began to wonder why Izaya had not turned around and thrown a knife at him. Or at least shouted that annoying nickname, followed by the wicked, verging on insanity, grin. Without realizing it, Shizuo had begun to follow him, his rage settled to a mere indifference for the time being.

_Where the hell is he going?_ Shizuo questioned, watching Izaya run across the street…into traffic. Granted, the raven-haired man was faster than traffic, and was able to weave around cars. Shizuo, like a good citizen should- wait a minute- who the hell had time to think about being a good citizen? Shizuo also cut through traffic in his attempt to follow the informant.

Frowning, Shizuo stopped and watched as Izaya headed into Ikebukuro airport. Following as discreetly as a 6"1' man could, he watched Izaya walk inside the airport terminal and stand there, as if he was waiting for someone. He could see the grin plastered on Izaya's face. Oh how that grin irritated him. It made him want to punch something. But ignoring that feeling, he approached Izaya, who was _still _oblivious to the fact that he'd been followed.

Standing behind him, Shizuo finally spoke.

"Oi, flea, why the hell were you in such a rush?" The blonde man spoke as calmly as he could. Izaya had literally jumped at the sound of the voice. Whipping his head around, none other than the fortissimo of Ikebukuro was standing there.

"Haha~ Shizu-chan, how long have you been here~?" The informant asked. Shizuo frowned again.

"I followed you here." He said, trying not to sound like some kind of stalker. Izaya smirked.

"Oh I see. So you've taken in interest in stalking me now~ My my Shizu-chan, I didn't think you'd go that far with your obsession with me!" Izaya mocked. He found the twitching of the other male's eyebrow amusing.

"But I don't have time to play with you right now, something important is happening today." Izaya said, walking toward a flight gate with the kanji number "23" written on it.

"Hey! Wait!" Shizuo followed. He himself was unsure why he'd suddenly taken interest in whatever it was the flea was doing.

"What the hell are you here for anyway?" Shizuo asked gruffly, watching as people exited the gate.

"Well if you must know Shizu-chan, my dear old friend is coming home today~! And I couldn't _possibly_ miss their arrival!" Izaya exclaimed. The cigarette in which Shizuo was smoking earlier fell from his mouth. Of course, he smashed it out quickly, seeing as though smoking in airports was illegal.

" 'Friend'? What guy in their right mind would be friends with _you_ flea?" Shizuo questioned. Whoever this guy was, he was a damn fool in Shizuo's mind.

" 'Guy'? Why do you assume it's a guy Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked, smirking. Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Then who the hell a-"

"There!" Izaya pointed his finger at the gate in which people were exiting. Shizuo followed Izaya's finger, and it pointed to a…girl?

_A…girl? The flea rushed here to meet some girlfriend? HA!_

**Chapter number Uno, FINISHED! Tell me whatcha think~!**

**-XxxZesty LemonXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey my lovelies~ I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^. Now, a message from our Orihara**

**Izaya: Zesty-chan does not own Durarara or any characters from Durarara. Only her OC~ and lets face it, if she did own Durarara….we'd all be screwed~!**

**Zesty: . Lets just get to the story**

She cracked her eyes open as the plane touched the ground. Blinking away sleep, a girl grabbed her bag and stood up. Straightening out her outfit, which consisted of a navy blue tank top, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. Walking off the plane, the stares she was getting, mainly from the male population, bothered her.

"The hell are you looking at!" She growled. They fled from her almost instantaneously. Rolling her eyes, she took a white hood from her backpack and walked into the airport terminal. She stopped and set her backpack down on a bench and began putting the white hoody on to cover her chest area, the area that was causing most of the stares she'd been getting. She'd heard some laughter, and it made her eye twitch.

Widening her eyes in mild surprise to herself about the reaction she'd had about this laughter, she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thought that came to mind.

_No way. He's not here._ After slipping the hood on, she picked up her backpack and ventured toward the exit of the terminal. It wasn't long until she heard the laughter again, this time, followed by a voice.

"Haha~ Right over there!" She felt eyes on her back. Turning around, her grey eyes scanned the area for the source of the annoying laughter and voice. Her eyes landed on one person, and they narrowed dangerously. Her anger began to boil within her blood, and she could feel her hands twitching.

"Ne~! I'm glad you finally saw me!" The other figure spoke to her. Taking a step forward, she's studied the figure carefully. Black shoes, black pants, black shirt, fur trimmed jacket. The attire was foreign to her, but the face was instantly recognizable. A low growl formed in her throat.

"Orihara…." She growled. Izaya laughed. Oh how fun this was to him. All the while, Shizuo was confused. This obviously couldn't have been his friend. Not if her greeting to him was a growl and a glare. Looking over her, she wasn't too bad looking. In fact, she wasn't bad looking at all. She was…pretty. Very much so pretty. But it was also obvious that behind that pretty mask was a temper.

"Aha I'm glad you remember me, Boo-" Before Izaya could finish the rest of his sentence, the girl had already rushed forward at a blinding speed and punched him in the face. There was a sickening crack, and Izaya held his nose, which had begun to bleed. Shizuo's eyes widened slightly. The girl stood there, glaring daggers at the informant, who was only laughing.

"I see you still pack a punch, Cere-Chan~" He said, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing his nose with it. He slipped a small switchblade from his sleeve and threw it at her. She folded her arms over her chest and moved her head to the side slightly, avoiding the knife. She continued to glare.

"I don't have time for your bull shit today, Orihara." The girl slung her black backpack over her shoulder, and exited the terminal.

Shizuo stood there, slightly in shock. Had she just….punched him? Had she just…gotten _away_ with punching him? Just what the hell was going on here?!

"Flea...who the hell was that?" Shizuo said, not bothering to help Izaya with his bloody nose. But being Izaya, he easily popped his nose back into place, and the bleeding ceased.

"Mm. She's Cereza Kurosawa, and old friend~" He said, now ridding the blood from his face completely.

"But we call her Alex." Shizuo frowned.

"How do you get 'Alex' from 'Cereza'?" Izaya rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Her middle name is 'Alexandra'. She felt both names were too girly, so she took a fragment of her middle name and had made it clear that that's what she wanted to be called. Thus, we call her 'Alex'." Izaya explained, throwing the now bloody handkerchief in the trash.

"Hmm." Shizuo nodded as a response. Any girl who had a punch hard enough to knock the flea's nose out of place was just fine in his book. It was evident that there was bad blood between Orihara and Kurosawa.

"You're a damn liar by saying that she's a friend of yours. Looks like she was ready to kill you just now." Shizuo commented, as he had noticed that gleam in her eye that just screamed "death". It was similar to his killing intent. _Such an ugly intent in such pretty eyes, on a pretty porcelain- _

Shizuo shook those thoughts out of his head. What the hell? No girl was worth his affection. Every girl he'd met, besides Anri and Celty, all seemed to only like him because he was good looking. They were nothing more than sleeze balls, in the form of a pretty girl. At least, that's what he'd come to notice about women. Izaya merely laughed.

"Think what you like Shizu-chan. I've known Cere-chan since the third grade though." Izaya said. It was true, the violent female and the instigating male had known each other since age 8. Well, she started school early, so she'd been 7. She was always a year younger than her classmates.

"That long huh." Shizuo crossed his arms. He thought he and Shinra were the only ones who had known him for a long time.

"But she left our 8th grade year, so she never started highschool with us. And that's why you've never met her, Shizu-chan~"

"Us?"

"Yes, us. Shinra and Celty met her before too~" Izaya chirped. Shizuo, had he been some kind of immature little kid, would've felt left out. Every one of his friends, minus Izaya, who was his worst enemy, seemed to know this girl. Well, everyone except Tom probably. Shizuo thought it over for a while, when something struck him as odd.

"Flea…what were you going to say to her that made her punch the shit out of you like that?" Izaya laughed at the question.

"Well I'm sure even you, protozoan, noticed the giant knockers on her chest~" Shizuo's face turned pink for a second. Then he scowled.

"Yeah..so what?"

"Well she was always the one with the big chest, so I used to call her 'Boobie-chan'. Haha~ Oh how red her face would get." Izaya mused. Shizuo frowned and glared.

"Two things. Number one, I'm sure your face was red with blood after you said it to her. And two, you don't say that to any girl. That's just disrespectful to women period." Shizuo said. His mother had always taught him to respect a woman and her honor. Izaya laughed.

"Since when did Shizu-chan become so protective of women? Not a girl was interested in going out with you in highschool~ Maybe it was that freakish strength of yours." The informant teased. The ex-bartender glared. So what if he'd never gone out with a girl, or for anyone at all for that matter.

"It's common sense. And it's respect. Something I know your lacking in." Shizuo said, then turned on his heel and prepared to leave to go get that lunch he was craving. Izaya tilted his head.

"Shizu-chan isn't going to go on an animalistic rampage today~?" Izaya asked. Shizuo just flicked him off, and stuffed his hands back in his pocket. He didn't want to deal with the flea today. Not now, not ever. Maybe while walking around, he'd run into that girl again. Frowning, Shizuo shook the thought from his head. Lighting up a cigarette, he let his troubles go for even just a little bit, and headed toward Russia Sushi.

**Chapter 2= finished~ Hope you liked ^_^**

**Izaya: Review~ Or else Shizu-chan will beat you up**

**Shizuo: Don't volunteer me for stuff, you damn louse.**

**Zesty: :3 Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back again with another chapter~ Hope you guys enjoy it~ And now, a word from our Shizu-chan!**

**Shizuo: Quit callin' me that! And Zesty doesn't own Durarara and she never will, thank god for that.**

**Izaya: Thank me~? Well you're welcome~**

**Shizuo: =_= You are far from god, flea**

**Zesty: STORY TIME!**

Shizuo continued on his way to Russia Sushi, and he could hear the whispers about how he hadn't caused too much of a rampage today. Frowning, he turned the corner and kept walking. Taking a drag from his cigarette, the blonde couldn't help but wonder where the flea had gone after this whole ordeal. Had he gone home? Or to cause more problems? Whatever the case was, he knew it would result in him getting pissed off one way or another. So, he tried not to think about it too much. Shizuo looked up at the sky, and felt at peace for just a few seconds. Sighing, he walked more. Life wasn't easy running around chasing Izaya, but he couldn't leave until the conniving bastard was dead. _It happened before I could even blink….there's more to that girl than meets the eye. _It was right at that thought when he saw a man, one who looked to be a thug, fly by and crash into a fire hydrant.

Alex left the airport terminal, huffing and grumbling. The first thing she saw when she came home was the _last _thing she wanted to see. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, she walked around a bit longer. She didn't wanna go home just yet, so she thought she'd walk around her dear home city for just a while longer. The streets were as crowded and busy as she remembered. So many people going to so many different places. Alex had vivid memories of when she was one of those busy people walking these busy streets. It almost made her smile. Almost. What stopped that smile from happening? The image of Orihara Izaya appearing in her mind. It made her grit her teeth and clench her fists until her knuckles were white. Just thinking about it pissed her off.

"Hey! Give that back!" A little girl shouted, and jumped up trying to grab her stuffed rabbit. Alex's superb hearing picked up on the distressed cry, and she looked over and noticed 4 men, who looked to be only 19, teasing a girl who couldn't have been any older than 6. Before her mind had a chance to process the situation carefully, her legs began moving over to the girl and the 4 men.

"Oi, mind giving that back to her?" Alex said, strolling over casually with her hands in her hoddie pocket. The men glanced over.

"Eh, look what we got here; a bitch trying to play super hero huh?" One of the men flipped out a knife and walked toward her. Upon sight of the knife, it made her think more about Izaya and his irritating antics. Rage filled her body, and her arm slid out of the hoodie pocket and snatched the knife from the male and throwing it to the side. The man frowned and his eye twitched.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?" One of the other men came over with a bat. The other two followed him.

"Yeah don't mess with us, we're the Dollars!" The man swung the bat and it hit her on the back. The little girl that was there had fled the minute the knife had come out of the main's pocket. Alex hung her head, her hair covering her face. The men surrounding all laughed.

"You're mistaken….." She started. They looked at her with mild confusion. Alex clenched her fist.

"I'm not _A_ bitch. I'm _THE_ bitch." She raised her head and punched the man in front of her in the face. The force of the punch sent the man flying about 15 feet. The other men starred at her in awe, as did the people who were now watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuo looked at the man that flew by with slightly wide eyes. Glancing over to his left, the way in which the man had come from, he saw a man fly into a wall, and the other two getting ready to attack…._Her!_ Shizuo's mind yelled. It was that girl again…and she was…fighting? He walked over there rather slowly to avoid being noticed. Though it was rather impossible.

Alex grabbed the man with the bandana around his forehead and punches him in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs. He doubled over, and she kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground. The other one starred at her and shook with fear, the stick in his hand trembling.

"….Boo!" Alex yelled at the man, and he dropped the stick, and the stuffed rabbit, and ran. She folded her arms.

"Tch….coward." She snarled slightly. Shizuo stared at her for a minute when she looked over at him and blinked.

"It's you from the airport….Orihara's friend." Alex narrowed her eyes. Shizuo's eyes widened and he put up his hands defensively.

"Hell no I'm not friends with that fucking flea! I hate him with every bone in my body!" He exclaimed. She relaxed slightly, but she still didn't trust this man. Alex knelt down and picked up the stuffed rabbit, then turned on her heel swiftly and walked away.

"Oi hold on a sec!" Shizuo began following her. She turned around.

"What?"

"You and the flea seem to know each other…what's the deal with you two?" Shizuo asked. Alex sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.

"Listen…I'm getting hungry and I've decided to go find some place to eat. So I'm gonna do just that." She began walking again. Shizuo, determined to understand the history between Izaya and Alex, did something not even he expected.

"Let me buy you lunch." Alex stopped in her tracks and turned around. She quirked a brow.

"Let me buy you lunch, and in turn you tell me about you and the flea." He said. Alex was going to deny when her stomach growled. She cursed her stomach. Sighing, she reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. But I'm in the mood for Ootoro."

"Russia Sushi is a few streets down. They serve some pretty good sushi." Shizuo gestured his head down the street they were currently on. Alex nodded.

"Alright then." She began walking after Shizuo toward Russia Sushi.

**Chapter 3 is done~ Reivew~**

**Izaya: Yes, review or Boobie-Chan and Shizu-Chan will beat you senseless~**

**Alex: -_-# Screw you Orihara…**

**Shizuo: Tch…**

**Zesty: Review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyooooo~ Lets skip the introductions and get to the story, 'kay? Kay.**

Shizuo and Alex walked down the street in silence. Neither knew what to say to the other, and it was overall kind of awkward. Alex walked with her eyes closed. Shizuo found it strange. He thought that she might walk into something, so he glanced over at her from time to time.

"Mm, never got your name." Alex stated casually. Shizuo blinked.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He replied. She nodded.

"I see."

"Say…you hit the flea pretty damn hard earlier. I'm surprised he didn't start slashing at you." Shizuo said.

"Hmm…Orihara knows better than to use a knife on me in close range. He's slashed me so many times that I've gotten used to the pattern in which he slashes."

"Ah I see…" They'd finally arrived in front of Russia Sushi. Alex eyed the tall Russian man handing out flyers. She concluded that he was Russian due to his accent.

"Oh ShiZUo, you come for sushi? Sushi good. It don't make you sick." Simon said, greeting the ex-bartender. Though Alex was 5'7", she was still much shorter than Shizuo, so Simon didn't notice her right away. That is, until she stepped out from behind Shizuo.

"Oh, ShiZUo bring pretty lady on date?" Simon asked, flashing a smile at Alex. Shizuo's face turned red slightly in embarrassment, while Alex looked off to the side and snickered.

"No she isn't my date, we're just here to talk about something." Shizuo glanced over at Alex, then to Simon.

"Ah, Simon, this is Alex, Alex, this is Simon." Shizuo introduced the two. Alex nodded and waved a hand. Simon nodded back, then led them inside back to one of the private rooms. They began to chat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izaya returned to the apartment about an hour after he parted ways with Shizuo. He was nibbling the back of his pen, looking at his game board. Namie had already left for the day, so he was alone. His little game had just become even more exciting with the return of Alex. He was muttering things, as he usually did when he was alone.

"With Shizu-chan and Boobie-chan in the same city…this makes things more difficult." Izaya frowned slightly, then smirked.

"But then again, I've had both of them psychologically figured out since day 1~" Izaya mused, spinning around in his chair and facing out of his large window. He watched his lovely humans pass by. Each with their own boring and normal story. But they were still his humans, and he loved them. He went back to his chessboard and stared at the red queen peace with a mixture of malice and something else he couldn't quite identify. Anger? Hate? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that she'd be another unpredictable pawn, as she always was.

Izaya was bored; very much so. So he decided he'd go cause havoc in Ikebukuro. Standing up and grabbing his jacket, he walked out the door and headed to Ikebukuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuo and Alex had left the restaurant after they finished chatting. It was rather comforting for both parties to know that the other felt the same way toward Izaya, and that both had been caught up in his schemes one way or another.

"Or like the time he thought it was okay to give my gym locker combination to the boys so they could see all my stuff." Alex said and shook her head. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh. There was finally someone who understood the hatred.

"There was a time that the flea told the school teachers that I was doing drugs in the bathroom during passing period. They made me do a drug test and all." Shizuo and Alex continued to share stories, laughing all the way. People were starring at them as they passed by, walking aimlessly around the city. There were whispers coming from everywhere, and Alex didn't like it one bit. But she knew the workings of this city, gossip included. Shizuo stopped walking for a second.

"….It smells like shit." He said, scowling. Alex blinked, and then followed when he began moving again.

Izaya had skipped around the city, still bored. He glanced over and saw a couple, then went back to skipping. He frowned. Izaya stopped and did a double take. That wasn't a couple at all…That was Shizuo with…_Alex?_ Izaya could feel his eye twitch slightly. He slipped his knife from his sleeve and crossed the street discreetly. He followed them around, stalking them basically. Until he heard someone shout "Orihara-san!" did he realize the danger he put himself in. Shizuo and Alex turned around, both tensing up for a moment.

As if meant to be synchronized, Shizuo and Alex began yelling

"IIIZAAAYAAAAAAA!" Shizuo yelled, ripping a sign from the ground

"ORIHARAAAAAAAA!" Alex picked up a trash can and launched it at Izaya, Shizuo doing the same with the sign. Izaya, knowing he couldn't take both of them at once, ran down the street, throwing knives back periodically. Shizuo and Alex both chased after him, and in the heat of the moment, tried shoving each other away to catch Izaya. Shizuo was bigger, and stronger, but Alex was faster, and she reached out to grab the hood of Izaya's jacket, but he turned around swiftly and slashed at her. Alex instinctively backed up, and the raven haired informant took off, but not before narrowly dodging a lamppost thrown at him by Shizuo.

"Buh bye~" He waved, then parkoured to the top of a building and disappeared.

Growling, Shizuo dropped the stop sign he had in his hand. Alex scowled and folded her arms.

"Damn Orihara…" Alex commented, closing her eyes and sighing frustratedly. Shizuo glanced at her, remembering how she picked up the convenience store trash can with ease. She was strong. Inhumanly strong. Not quite as strong as him, seeing as he was bigger, but strong enough to be feared just as much as him.

Alex looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. She sighed.

"Im going home." Alex began walking away, waving a hand. Shizuo nodded. He himself walked the other way and started for home. He light a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Taking a drag, the ex-bartender walked down the street in his peaceful silence. Things were…certainly different today. Some for the better, and some, even he knew, for the worse. Puffing out some smoke, he looked up at the sky and noticed the pretty hues of orange and pink. They would soon fade into a dark violet, and then the velvet black of night.

Alex walked alone, quickly, and silently. Her new apartment was about half an hour from where she had currently been. She knew the gangs in the city were already starting to come out, so she had to get home quickly. And upon arriving in front of her apartment building, she walked inside and pressed the button '16', to which was the top floor. Alex walked down the hall way to the last room on the left, where there was a number '38' written on the door. Opening the door, she looked around her apartment. It wasn't the same as the one she used to live in, but it was bigger, and it would do just fine.

Plopping down on the couch, and not bothering to change out of her clothes, she drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meh….I don't own Drrr and I never will….T_T**

Izaya spun around in his chair, laughing. It was day two of Alex's return, and things were already becoming more exciting. Some gang members had heard about Alex's little encounter with the four gangsters yesterday, and they now have a price for her head.

"It's almost as high as Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed insanely. Namie glanced over and shook her head. The poor twisted bastard. Izaya moved the black chess piece to the left, and the red one up two spaces.

"Tsk…such trouble." The raven haired man stared at the board with disdain. It bothered him that the red and black pieces were in the position they were. Of course, Namie noticed this, but had no idea what bothered him so much about it.

"You focus so much on making the lives of others miserable, why don't you stop and evaluate yourself for a change." Namie said, not bothering to look at him while she put books on a shelf.

"Hmm~ I've already done that, that's why I get to evaluate other people~!"

"…Your sanity concerns me at times."

"Oh~? Namie-chan is concerned for me~?"

"No, concerned for my safety. Being around an insane sociopath isn't good for my health." Izaya frowned, but played it off with a smirk.

"Hmm, I see~" The informant laughed. Namie sighed and finished putting the books away. She glanced over at the head of the dullahan that Izaya was in possession of. But behind it, she saw something shine. Blinking, Namie glanced at Izaya, who was busy rambling to himself and messing with his game board.

Moving slowly toward the area she saw a shine, she periodically glanced back to see if he was looking. Moving the container with the head ever so slightly, the cynical secretary caught sight of a slender black blade. Blinking, Namie moved her hand forward slowly to touch it. As her hand nearly made contact with the blade, Izaya glances back and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He instantly threw one of his switch blades at her hand, to which she jerked back.

"W-what the hell Orihara?!" Namie yelled at him. Izaya, now with a much more serious look on his face, spoke with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Touch that blade….and you will die." He said. But soon after, his smiley demeanor returned, and he happily went back to rambling and moving pieces on his board. Naime, who tuned out the sound of her boss, stared at the blade long and hard. How long had it been there? Why was this the first time she'd noticed it? Shaking her head, the woman resumed filing papers and such.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex cracked her eyes open and blinked away her sleepiness, which at first, refused to subside. Sitting up, she glanced around her living room. It was dark since she had the curtains closed. Looking over at the clock on the cable box, it was 12:45 PM. Alex had always slept in, even during her school days. Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch, she stood up and stretched. She never did move to her bed. Walking into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on until she did her grocery shopping. Feeling that a candy bar was a suitable breakfast, she took it out of the fridge and opened it.

Nibbling it, she walked into her room upstairs and looked in her closet for a fresh pair of clothes. She pulled out a white tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Laying them out on the bed, she finished her 'breakfast' and threw the wrapper away. Alex walked into her room's personal bathroom and stripped down. Stepping into the shower, she turned it on and sighed contently at the warm water. Knowing she had things to do that day, she quickly washed her body and hair. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off and let her damp hair air dry after brushing it.

"Mehh…I dun wanna do anything today.." Alex whined slightly, but knew that being an adult meant she had adult responsibilities. She put on her undergarments and then her clothes. After slipping on a pair of black flats, she grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet then walked out the door.

Whistling a tune, she walked down the street toward the grocery store. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but being the hard headed person like Alex, she kept walking.

Shizuo had been out debt collecting with Tom. It was his lunch break, however, so he decided he'd head to the bakery for some sweets. Not the ideal lunch, but hey, if Shizuo wants sweets, he will eat sweets at any time of the day. Walking down the street, the blonde glanced to his right and saw a familiar face passing by. He would've said hi, but he smelled a putrid smell.

"….Smells like shit." He said to himself, looking around for the source of the smell. Looking back over to his right, he saw his most hated enemy skipping along down the street. Blinking, he let his gaze follow Izaya's path and it led to Alex. Shizuo already felt the adrenaline rushing, and his hand twitching.

"Boobie-chaan~!" Izaya called, skipping down the street after Alex. Said female turned around and faced him. Her eye twitched, and she growled.

"Orihara…the hell do you want?!" Alex glared harshly at him. Izaya smirked and shrugged.

"Just wanted to see how you were fairing in the city so far~ The gangs gotten to you yet~?" Izaya asked, having sent out several groups of minor gangs after her.

"Nope. Not a one." She replied, gritting her teeth angrily. Izaya sighed.

"Y'know you're know fun~ But I need to talk to you, it's urgent~"

"Can it wait, bastard. I have things to do."

"No, not really~" Izaya was going to say more, but the sound of his name caused a large smirk to form on his face.

"IIIZAAAYAAA!" Shizuo launched a postal box at Izaya from across the street. Izaya dodged it swiftly and sucked his teeth.

"Tsk…interrupting important business again Shizu-chan~" The raven haired informant half sneered. Frowning as the brute crossed the street, Izaya lifted Alex off her feet bridal style and ran down the street. Alex's eyes widened and she flailed.

"OI! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at him, shocked that she'd suddenly been lifted up and carried away. Izaya bounced her slightly.

"Ne, for having such big boobies, you're rather light~" She growled at the comment. Shizuo chased after them, yelling at Izaya all the while. Continuing to run, Alex narrowed her eyes at the informant.

"Where are you taking me bitch?" She said to him, frustrated and pissed off now. He kept running, with the blonde ex-bartender in pursuit of him. Izaya made a sharp turn around a corner and ran through a crowd of people, blending in. By the time Shizuo turned the corner, he'd lost them.

"Tch…dammit." He cursed.

"Aha~ Finally lost him." Izaya set Alex down on her feet. She aimed a punch at his face, to which he dodged.

"Ah ah ah, not sucker punching me this time~" He smirked. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"The station…? Why are we at the station?" Alex asked, looking around the area.

"Well I said I needed to talk to you~ You didn't think I was going to talk to you in public did you~? Haha~"

"Cut to the chase, Orihara." Izaya made a pout face.

"Ne, no fun~ We're going back to my office/apartment in Shinjuku of course~" Alex frowned and began to say something, but the alert noise of the train drowned out her words. Looking to the left, the train stopped and passengers began boarding. Grabbing her wrist, Izaya pulled her onto the train. Alex groaned.

…_I still have things to do today._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Durarara, unfortunately. Only my OC. Enjoy~~**

Alex followed Izaya hesitantly as he opened the door to his apartment. Walking inside, Alex looked around and felt a strange but familiar essence.

"Sit down~" Izaya sat down on the couch, Alex sitting on the one opposite of him.

"What do you want?" She said harshly. The informant sighed, then let a large smirk form on his face.

"Well I have something that I just thought you'd might want back is all." Izaya replied, a more serious look on his features. Alex, having noticed that, watched his every move carefully. He stood up and walked toward a book shelf and pushed it to the side, having a bit of difficulty. Alex raised an eyebrow while watching him.

"Ah~ Got it." Izaya held onto the hilt of a black blade. Alex's eyes narrowed and she practically jumped off the couch and ran toward him in an attempt to take the blade from him. Smirking, the informant held the bladed part out at her, halting her in her steps. Scowling, she folded her arms and began speaking.

"It's mine you dumb ass, it won't hurt me." She reminded him. Izaya's smirk faded a bit, but he tossed the blade in the air, to which he caught again.

"I'll give this back…but I want you to tell me just what you are~"

"…..You know what I am, Orihara." Alex began choosing her words carefully now.

"Well granted yes, you're human~ We all can see that, but…" He trailed off, turning to face out of his large window.

"You aren't a _normal_ human being is what I mean~" Alex frowned, clenching her fist slightly.

"I'm a human. You know that." She talked through gritted teeth.

"Haha~ Y'know you aren't a very good liar~" He smirked at her. If glares could kill, she would've killed the informant 7 times by now. Chuckling, he walked toward her and patted her head.

"Just like when we were kids~" Alex swatted his hand away roughly.

"I aint an animal don't pat me!"

"Who knows~ You have a temper like a beast~!" Izaya laughed. Alex glared and slapped him. Chuckling, Izaya rubbed his cheek.

"God so fucking annoying…" She shook her head and rubbed her temples. Izaya was going to say something, but his cell phone rang. Sighing, he picked it up and began talking. Alex looked at the blade in his hand and narrowed her eyes. Aside from not liking him, the blade he was holding made her hate him even more. It belonged to her, and it was dangerous. She knew Izaya held death in little regard, but he was literally holding it in the palm of his hand.

"Will that be all Shiki-san~? Ah, buh bye~" Izaya hung up his phone and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Hmm...Shiki. Involved with the Yakuza I see." Alex folded her arms.

"From what I heard, you merely stated you simply came to visit…that isn't really why you're here though, is it~?" The informant smirked. Alex glared.

"What exactly am I here for?" She asked again. Izaya looked the blade over, his eyes scanning the blade from top to bottom.

"I love humans, I am their god. But…" He pointed his finger at her.

"You on the other hand, have been given a gift from a higher power. You are entrusted with the very essence of death~" Izaya swung the blade around, to which Alex's eyes widened.

"You idiot stop before you kill yourself with that!" She yelled. His smirk grew wider.

"And just why would you be concerned about me killing myself hm~?" Alex clenched her fist, but then held up her right pinky finger. Izaya's eyes widened for a moment, but he closed them and laughed.

"Oh right right, the pinky promise~ With you being gone for so long, I had forgotten about it~" He looked at the blade again.

"You see, dear Cereza…I love humans, and that means, I can't love you~" He grinned at her. Alex, having not a clue of what he was talking about, blinked.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I hate you too."

"No no, I mean I love humans, so therefore, I cannot love you, because…" He smirked before finishing his sentence "You are a monster~"

"….." The female had nothing to say, he had always called her a monster, telling her she was something bad and inhuman. But this time, it felt different. She glared at him.

"I know what I am, fool. And I'm glad your sick love doesn't apply to me." Alex held out her hand.

"Now give me what is mine." Making a 'tsk' sound, Izaya turned his back to her.

"Unfortunately, I will not~ This blade is not of normal standards, as you know." Alex simply listened.

"You have heard of 'Saika' haven't you~?"

"Of course I have."

"Then you would also know that Saika's intense love for humans causes it to express its love in the form of slashing, correct~?"

"…Yes."

"Well then, this blade here…" Izaya eyed the blade again with disdain. "….Is the exact opposite." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"This blade slashes and kills to show its hatred for humans~ This blade is literally the essence of death. Once slashed, the person will develop the desire to kill other humans. Once they do, they continue to kill. But you know this, don't you~" Alex grew quiet. He was right, and it bothered her to no end.

"I know all of this stupid…"

"Well then, you know far more than I do about this, so please explain all of it~!" He chimed happily. Her eye twitched.

"And why the _hell_ would I do that?!"

"Because who knows what may happen if this falls into the wrong hands~" Growling, Alex could contain her anger no longer. She lifted his coffee table and proceeded to launch it at him. But upon taking the first step, she stumbled and fell back onto the couch, dropping and breaking the glass table. Izaya frowned and set the blade on his desk.

"Clumsy Boobie-chan look what you did." He walked toward her and pinned her to the couch, grinning.

"But then again…you have the chance to kill me now, so why not do it hm~?" He looked down at her. She snarled.

"Well lets look at it logically. I'm in a position where I can't move. And you are said person making me unable to move." She spat. He smirked at her and leaned his head toward her ear, nibbling on it. Alex panicked and started to flail.

"W-what the fuck?! Oi! Stop it!" He grinned, and she could feel him grinning.

"What if I told you…your predicament was my pleasure~?" Izaya ran his tongue on the side of her neck, to which her mind began to function again and she managed to kick him off.

"ORIHARAAA!" She picked up the couch and threw it at him. He swiftly dodged it and ran out the door, causing Alex to chase after him, throwing anything in sight. Izaya parkoured out of the window and ran down the street. Alex pursued him, her face red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

While running, Alex wasn't paying attention and ran into something, or rather someone. Falling flat on her butt, she looked up and locked eyes with none other than-

"Shizuo..?"

**Thank you for waiting everyone~! Been dealing with school and all . so stupid. But I'll try to update once or twice a week if I find the time. Review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOOO~ Hello all my wonderful readers~! Today is a special day, wanna know why? Because I've posted another chapter that's why! But I still don't own Durarara T_T. Enjoyy~**

Shizuo walked down the street, his nerves already severely grated from an earlier debt collecting session. He tried to smoke away the anger, but it simply wouldn't leave. The scum bag used his own kid to try and bargain with Tom. It made Shizuo want to snap the bastards neck. People had instantly fled when they saw the disturbed and angry look on Shizuo's face. Not only did he have to kick some bastard's ass, but he was in the city of his most hated enemy. Why Tom took him to Shinjuku would remain a mystery to Shizuo. The ex-bartender could hear yelling, but thought nothing of it.

While continuing to walk and fume, the blonde felt something knock into him. Of course he was like a brick wall and didn't move an inch, he closed his eyes and his rage began to boil even more.

"Shizuo…?" Said man heard a familiar voice, and the rage had diminished greatly. Looking down at the source of the voice, a girl sat on the ground wincing and rubbing her backside. He blinked.

"Alex? Should've known the flea would've ran with you back here." Shizuo helped her up. Alex sighed.

"Sorry I…didn't mean to run into you."

"What were you runnin' for anyway?" He asked her. She pointed off down the street where Izaya stood, laughing and grinning.

"Chasing the flea eh…" Shizuo felt his rage start up again. Alex put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright…I got this one."

"Like hell you do." In an act of quick thinking, Shizuo lifted Alex over his shoulder and ripped a stop sign from the ground.

"OI!" She yelled. Shizuo began running down the street after Izaya.

"GODDAMMIT WHY?!" Alex yelled to no one in particular. It was about 3:30 now and she hadn't accomplished one thing today, not to mention this would be the second time she was lifted off the ground and carried like a ragdoll. Sighing heavily, the girl simply hung there while the angry man ran after the informant.

People watched as Shizuo and Izaya had their normal fight, but were very concerned for the girl on Shizuo's shoulder. Some people were taking pictures, while others were cowering in fear. Most felt bad for the girl caught in the crossfires of the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, though it was a bit odd that this fighting had been taking place in Shinuku rather than Ikebukuro.

"Haha~ Can't catch me Shizu-chan~!" Izaya yelled, throwing knives back. Shizuo moved away from them and continued running, swinging the sign in hopes of hitting the other man even once. The blonde dropped the sign and began lifting simple things like postal boxes and things of that sort, throwing it at the raven haired man. Laughing loudly, Izaya made a sharp turn around a corner and narrowly escaped being hit by a trash can.

"Dammit…dammit dammit DAMMIT!" Shizuo roared, throwing down a timing meter, causing the coins in it to spill on the ground. The blonde man grumbled angrily and lit a cigarette, proceeding to walk down the street. Alex had the urge to facepalm.

"Shizuo?"

"…." Shizuo had been too busy smoking and fuming to realize he still had Alex on his shoulder.

"Shizuo…SHIZUO!" Alex raised her voice, causing Shizuo to snap out of his grumbling and look at her.

"Can you put me down now….please?" She asked warily.

"Uh..right. Sorry." Shizuo set Alex down.

"Thanks." The girl responded.

"You look…shook up. Something happen with the flea?" Shizuo asked her concerned. Alex, having remembered the informant's mouth on her neck, flushed and frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad huh…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled. Shizuo put his hands up in defense.

"Alright alright, I won't ask." The ex-bartender took a drag of his cigarette. Alex looked at the time on her phone and groaned. The train wouldn't be coming for another 2 and a half hours. Rubbing her forehead she tried thinking of another way to get back to Ikebukuro.

"Somethin' wrong?" Shizuo asked, glancing over at her. Alex sighed.

"The train isn't coming for another two hours…and I still I have things to do today."

"I see. I think I know someone who could get you back to Ikebukuro though." Alex's face lit up.

"Really?! Who?!" She practically jumped with joy. Shizuo took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yo, Celty. Think you can do me a favor?" Shizuo talked on the phone. Alex recognized that name and tilted her head.

"You know Celty too?" She asked. Shizuo hung up his phone and nodded.

"She's a good friend of mine. She's a transporter, so she's out and about often."

"I see. Last I saw Celty she was Shinra's personal little chauffer." Alex mused.

"Ah Shinra is a…childhood friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Mhmm." The two of them stood and talked more, waiting for Celt's arrival.

* * *

Izaya stopped in front of a little convenience store and leaned against the wall, chuckling. Flipping open his phone, he went through his messages and pictures idly, not really wanting to go back home. He flipped past a picture of Alex's flushed face that he took while she wasn't paying attention. His smirk widened a bit, but shortly after it became a frown as Shizuo's shadow showed up in the picture.

"Haha, foolish Shizu-chan~" He flipped his phone closed and walked back toward his apartment, but was suddenly shoved into a nearby brick wall, and fell unconscious. His body was put in the trunk of a car, and the black car sped off down the street.

* * *

Before long, the roar of Celty's black bike filled the air, turning heads in that direction. Shizuo gestured his head over toward Celty and Alex looked her. A smile etched onto her face.

"Yo Celty, long time no see." Alex said happily. Celty seemed to be delighted herself.

[Hello again Alex, it has been a while hasn't it?] Celty typed on her phone. She formed a helmet out of her shadows and handed it to Alex, to which the busty female sat on the back of the bike and held onto the back of the seat.

"Thanks again for coming on such short notice Celty. I owe you one." Shizuo said, puffing out some smoke from his cigarette. Celty nodded.

"See ya around Shizuo!" Alex called back as the bike sped away. The blonde waved his hand and watched the bike until it was out of sight. He sighed. His break was almost over and he knew he'd have to go deal with more assholes unwilling to pay their debts.

* * *

Celty and Alex rode on the bike toward the Shinjuku city limits. Alex looked up at the sky and noted the already forming hues of orange and pale pink. It was about 4:30 now, and she still had grocery shopping to do. Alex glanced over at a black car driving by, and she began to feel…strange about it. It seemed to just radiate with bad vibes, but there wasn't anything she could do about it as it turned a corner and was out of her sight. Looking forward, she could see the tall buildings of Ikebukuro coming into view.

Celty sped up a bit and continued on her way to Ikebukuro with Alex. She wondered how Shizuo and Alex had met, but she didn't want to pry into their lives. As the headless woman finally arrived in Ikebukuro, she pulled up in front of a convenience store and let the other woman off the bike. Alex smiled a bit.

"Thank you Celty, and it was good to see you again. Tell Shinra I said hello." Alex waved goodbye, as did Celty, and the dullahan sped away, her bike roaring.

Alex still had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut from the car she'd seen earlier, but she shook it off. It was Shinjuku after all, bad things happened all the time there, as well as in Ikebukuro. Flipping open her phone, she checked the time. 4:57 PM. Sighing, she walked warily into the store, ready to do the grocery shopping she'd been trying to do all day.

* * *

**O.O Well, Izaya doesn't seem to be in such a good position right now. Haha~**

**Shizuo: Life with that flea gone is paradise.**

**Alex: Agreed.**

**Zesty: You guys are so mean….WHERE ARE YOU IZAYA-KUUUUN?! Q.Q**

**Reiview~**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL WONDERFUL READERS~~~~! I hope you are ALL having a great day, Happy Birthday to Shizuo~ *fangirl scream* On to teh story~!**

_Flash Back- 10 years _

"_Stupid bastard!" She yelled, throwing books, binders, backpacks. Anything she could get her hands on. He laughed. The object of her anger, laughed. It hurt her ears, and she cringed. He threw little sharpened pencils and paperclips back at her, jumping away from the objects being thrown at him. She angrily shouted and yelled profanities. He simply laughed, and even slightly admired her will to continue to chase after him. They were, of course, stopped in the hallways eventually. _

"_An hour of detention." The four words made both of the 13 and 12 year old children frown. It was over a backpack; her backpack. The one he took right from her shoulder without her noticing until he shouted her name._

"_Haha, why are you so upset hm~?" He asked her, smirking. He sat two rows behind her in detention, them being the only two in the class on a Friday afternoon. She kept her head down, not willing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry red face, even if he'd seen it many times before. The male stuck his lip out in a pout. _

"_Ne, answer me." He stood up and repeatedly tapped her head with a pencil. She grabbed his hand and gripped it with force, to which he winced ever so slightly._

"_Aha, that kinda hurts y'know~!" She glanced up at him from under her bangs, her grey eyes showing glints of anger and malice in them. Something he'd seen so often that to him, her eyes being filled with happiness was unnatural. She narrowed her eyes at him. He only grinned. _

"_Leave me alone…" Was her only response to him, and she let his hand go. His face lost its usual grin for a moment, and he fished around in his pocket before feeling the cold metal of his switchblade, the one he had found near his home one day. She peered over the books she set up to block her view of him. He at last pulled the knife from his pocket and held it up. She instinctively began to inch away from him._

"_Don't worry, I wanna make a deal."_

"_Deal?"_

"_Well…more of a promise~!"_

"…_What?"_

"_You hate me with every fiber of your being, and the feeling is reciprocated. So, lets make a promise right here. I promise that I will kill you one day, and you promise that you kill me."_

"_That sounds so stupid!" She slammed her hand on the table._

"_Think about it. You'll be the only one who has the right to take my life, and I'd be the only one who got to take yours~" He said, flashing his signature grin. In a moments time, she thought it over. There would be no way she would ever let him kill her, but passing up the chance to actually be _promised _to be the one to kill him, would have been foolish._

"_Fine." She said. She held up her pinky in order to complete the deal. But when he began cutting his pinky and letting a trail of blood flow, she blinked._

"_Blood promise." He said laconically. Without a moment's hesitation, she snatched the knife from him, and began to slice her own pinky, letting a trail of red blood trickle from the wound. They held their pinkies up and linked them together, signifying that their promise to one another was official. She'd kill him, and he'd kill her. He smirked at her and slashed at her arm with the knife, to which she threw a punch that failed to connect. She chased after him, the boy laughing all the way, and the girl shouting her usual profanities._

_Starring at his pinky, he smiled and continued running, throwing more sharpened pencils and other sharp objects at her._

"_ORIHARAAAA!"_

_He smiled. _

**Short chapter, I know. This was only meant to be the flash back of the past of course. Hope you all enjoyed this brief chapter, and I hope you all continue reading~ Happy birthday again Shizuo~ Review^-^**


End file.
